The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for using and making carbon nanotube columns attached to a substrate.
Carbon nanotube columns have the potential to be useful in a number of applications. For example, carbon nanotube columns can be used as contact elements in electronic systems. Carbon nanotube columns can provide desirable properties, such as for example, high stiffness, toughness, resilience, electrical conductivity.
Unfortunately, numerous challenges to effective application of carbon nanotube columns remain.